Life on the Farm Part 1
by Cool Guy217
Summary: Life on the farm hasn't been all that bad, they prefer this more than living in Hell Hall waiting to be skinned into fur coats, however times change as a Male Dalmatian learns that home is really where the heart is in this three part trilogy. Rated T for Violence, Blood and Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

This is a reboot to the original idea I had, instead of Balance, Hunter, Smart and Humor, it will focus on Balance, Shawn, Shane and Blake. So like I said this is a complete reboot as in I'm starting over, this is pretty much a dark story in a kid friendly kind of way like the TMNT 2003 was.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians that belongs to it's rightful owner, I only own my characters.

* * *

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day at the Dearly Farm as four pups with their guardian was in the barn, The four pups had their eyes closed, A Doberman with pointy ears, a black upper body and orangish lower body, sat down on the floor with a sneaker in front of him. His name was TJ. "Can you four, without looking tell me what kind of scent you smell?" TJ asked.

A Male Dalmatian with a Bandanna tried to sniff the sneaker, he had a left white ear, a right black ear, spots like a regular Dalmatian. His name was Shane. "It smells like a shoe."

TJ smiled. "That's good, but that's not what I wanted you to smell, but who was wearing it." He said to Shane.

A Male Dalmatian with a Green Collar, two black ears, spots like a regular Dalmatian, a left black fore leg, a right white leg and spots on his hind legs. His name was Blake. "I don't know, Sensei, what ever this scent is, it ranks." He said to TJ.

TJ saw a stink bug was near Blake. "That's not the shoe, I'm afraid." He said to him.

"Really? Then what is that stench?" Blake asked.

"A stinkbug." TJ replied.

Blake opened his eye and looked down to see the stink bug next to him. "So, that's what I smelt, I was wondering if someone cut the cheese." He said to his teacher and his brothers and sister.

"Well, you know what they say, he who smelt it… Dealt it." Shane spoke as he laughed along with his siblings.

TJ Spoke some Japanese and looked at the three pups. "Focus, this is no time to make jokes." He spoke.

A Male Dalmatian with a left black ear, a right ear, five spots on his left foreleg, a mark on his right forepaw where a scar began, a series of spots on his back that form a fire symbol, three spots on his hind legs, wearing a red collar, tried staying focus but couldn't. His name was Shawn. "What are we doing this for?" Shawn asked TJ. "We're never going to need this."

TJ looked at Shawn. "It will help you pups in a long run, Shawn." He said to him. "This will help you pick up the scent of Roger, Anita or Nanny if they were going to be in great danger, if you didn't learn this, then you wouldn't be able to help them, so tell me, do you pups really think you four will never need this lesson?"

Shawn saw TJ's point now knowing that if something were to happen, then they may pick up the scent, like Trusty did in the Lady and the Tramp Film.

A female Dalmatian pup stayed focus, she had two white ears and three spots in a straight line on her body and a heart on her right hip, her name was Balance. "It's Rogers scent." She replied after sniffing the air.

TJ was impressed with the female as he clapped his paws and the remaining three pups opened their eyes. "That was very impressive, Balance." He said to Balance.

Shawn looked at his sister. "Teacher's pet." He remarked.

Balance smiled. "Cadet drop out."

Blake and Shane just ooh'ed as Shawn made a fist with his paw.

TJ looked at the clock. Seeing that Balance and her siblings have completed their training for the day, he looked at the four pups. "You four pups have done well, with your training, you may go outside and play if you four wish." He said to Balance, Shawn, Blake and Shane.

"What do you guys want to do?" Balance asked her siblings.

"Well, since we're here, there's plenty of pups here that we haven't met before." Shane replied to Balance.

Balance sat where she was standing and was thinking about something.

"Something wrong, Sis?" Blake asked seeing that Balance was quiet.

"Nothing's wrong!" She smiled, "I just remembered that I have to go meet Dipstick. I'll catch up to y'all later!" She said running out of the barn, heading to the back of it. "Now to wait for Dipstick, hope he remembers to meet me here."

Unbeknownst to Balance, someone was at the back of the barn as well. "Hello there." Said a voice behind her. The voice came from a pup with a left white ear and two black spots, he had a right black ear and a black tip on his tail. His name was Dipstick.

Balance screamed and fell back on her butt. "Dipstick!?" She asked trying get back to normal. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"Sorry I startled you, Balance." Dipstick said to Balance as he offered to help her up.

Balance took his help and got up and finally calmed down. "Its okay, Dipstick."

"Since you're here, want to meet my friend?" Dipstick asked Balance.

Balance wasn't sure, but she nodded. "Sure, I would love to!"

Dipstick started to walk away but looked at Balance. "Follow me, Balance." He said to her.

Balance nodded and followed after Dipstick.

Dipstick led Balance toward the woods. "My friend lives here in the woods." He explained to her. He then looked at the woods. "Oh, Zess, I've got a friend I want you to meet."

Balance started looking up looking around for Dipstick's friend.

A gray wolf appeared out of nowhere. "Bon Jour, mon ami." He said to Dipstick and Balance in translation Zess was saying. "Hello, my friend."

Balance fell back on her butt holding her heart as it was beating quickly.

Zess saw Balance and offered his paw to help her up. "My apologies, Cher, Ole Zess didn't mean to scare a beautiful Dalmatian like you." He apologized.

Balance took the wolf's paw and got up. "It's okay."

Zess kissed Balance's paw. "What's a beautiful Dalmatian like you doing here in the woods?" He asked her.

Balance blushed putting one of her paws on her face smiling happily trying to look away. "Your friend wanted me to meet you." She answered him.

Dipstick nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see, forgive Ole Zess for not introducing myself Cher, my name is Zess." Zess said to Balance introducing himself. "What's yours?"

Balance finally got her act together and smiled sweetly at him. "My names, Balance."

"Pleased to you." Zess said to Balance. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful Dalmatian."

Balance smiled happily. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome, Cher." Zess said to Balance.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Balance asked Zess.

"Long story short, Zess is a wander," Zess replied to Balance. "I have no place to live."

"You don't?" Balance asked in concern.

Zess shook his head. "No." He replied.

"Why not live with me and all the other pups at the farm?" She asked.

Zess smiled. "Alright, Ole Zess will give it a shot." He replied to Balance.

As Dipstick, Balance and Zess headed toward the barn, they heard a whistle being blown. "What was that?" Zess asked. Balance and Dipstick looked at Zess. "The Bark Brigade is starting." Balance replied. "I see." Zess spoke.

"I'll give you the tour later." Balance said to Zess, she looked at Dipstick. "Could you show where Zess could rest for the night?" Dipstick nodded. "Sure can." He replied.

"Thanks." Balance spoke to Dipstick as she left them.

"Don't mention it." Dipstick spoke as he waved bye to Balance.

Meanwhile Shawn was outside of the barn looking up at the clouds with the words of his father in his head. Shawn just sighed as he continued looking at the sky. "Something troubling you?" A familiar voice asked.

Shawn looked and saw TJ. "I thought you were heading back to Tina and your pups?" He asked him. "I was till I saw you here near the entrance." He replied as he sat next to him. "Now what could be the trouble? You can tell your teacher anything."

"I don't know, the words and the abuse my father put me through, is starting to get to me." Shawn replied.

"I see, you shouldn't let your father's words bother you, this new family is your family now." TJ explained.

"I don't know, I don't feel like they will be like our family." Shawn said to TJ.

TJ just laughed as he started to walk away. "Don't worry, you will." He spoke. He then walks off.

"Maybe." Shawn said to TJ as he saw Lucky and Two-Tone walk by him as he thought. "But then again, what if they ignore us if we ask them questions about stuff?" He sighed as he laid down on his stomach and started to think things through. "Shawn?" Asked a feminine voice. Shawn looked and saw Two-Tone and Lucky. "Hey guys." He said to them.

"What are you doing lying down? Are you sick?" Two-Tone asked.

Shawn shook his head. "No, just gazing up at the sky looking at the clouds that float by." He replied to Two-Tone.

"Well, you better hurry up and meet Me, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot at the open field, Lt. Pug still hasn't forgotten what happened at the obstacle course." Lucky said to Shawn as he started heading over to the open field. "I'll catch you later, Two-Tone."

"See ya." Two-Tone spoke to Lucky. She then looked at Shawn. "You better get over there."

"Huh, oh…Yeah." Shawn said to Two-Tone he then walked over to the Bark Brigade.

At the Bark Brigade Balance sees her brother coming toward them. "You're late." She said to him. Shawn walked up to his sister. "Sorry, a lot of stuff has been on my mind lately." He replied. Balance knew they missed their mother but before she could get a word out to her brother she heard a voice calling out to her and Shawn.

"Bally, you and your boyfriend get to your positions." Said Lt. Pug, Balance was getting tired of Lt. Pug thinking that she was dating her own brother. "I want to talk to you after this is over." Balance said as she got into her position. Shawn got into his position as well. Lt Pug walked up to the pups. "Listen up cadets." He spoke. "Some of you may have failed the obstacle course." He eyes Shawn letting him know that he had one strike against him.

"This will be your last chance to impress me, Snively." Lt. Pug said. "Your opponent for the endurance round will be Blade over there." Shawn looked to his left and sees his brother Blake. "NOW YOU TWO GET IN THE RING!" Lt. Pug yelled.

Shawn and Blake approached the open field as Lt. Pug instructed. Taking their fighting stances, Shawn knew that he failed the track as he couldn't run very fast despite his speed. Sgt. Tibbs blew the whistle. Shawn jumped into the air and lunged at his brother but Blake dodged his attack, they started walking in a circle then Shawn charged at Blake but he (Blake) dodged that as well.

Shawn lunged at Blake again but Blake ducked to avoid his attack as Shawn ran up to Blake and tried attacking him, Blake kept dodging and avoiding his blows. Shawn couldn't believe it, his brother was avoiding his attacks as he tried one more time.

"Sorry, Shawny." Blake said as he dodged another one of Shawn's attacks. "You're just a little too… slow." After losing to Blake, Shawn couldn't believe it, Blake countered him with his own attack knocking him out in the process. Blake starts to leave as Shawn opens his eye wide and shows an angry look on his face. "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!?" Shawn yelled, he ran toward Blake tackling him. "DO YOU!?"

Shawn jumps on top of Blake, Blake could see that Shawn has extended his claw in order to finish him. "Shawn, wait, you don't want to kill me, do you?" He asked him. Balance knew she had to do something fast, she quickly runs toward the two pups without permission from Lt. Pug or Sgt. Tibbs. Lt. Pug smiled as Sgt. Tibbs was hoping the match would be over without anyone getting killed or hurt.

Blake breathes a sigh of relief when he sees their sister had interfered with Shawn's attack, which could've been fatal. "Shawn, what's wrong with you? You could've killed our brother." Balance told him. "What are you doing, Cadet?" Lt. Pug asked. "I didn't give you any orders to enter the ring."

Balance looked at Lt. Pug. "Sir, my brother was about to kill him." She replied, Shawn snapped back to reality retracting his claw, he realized what he had almost done, Shawn just hung his head and ran away to the farm hoping to clear his head. "Shawn, wait." Blake said fixing to go after his brother but Balance stopped him. "No, let him go." She said to Blake, she then glared at Lt. Pug. "You may not know when I'll strike, but I suggest you sleep with one eye open."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." Lt. Pug taunted Balance.

Balance looked at Blake. "I'll go talk to Shawn, you wait here." Blake had already forgiven Shawn, but couldn't believe that Lt. Pug would allow Shawn to do that to his (Shawn's) own brother like that. He nodded as a sign that he did hear her, she then runs after her brother.

Balance saw her brother sitting down, Shawn looked up at the sky. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" He yelled, Shawn wasn't looking for an answer but did want what everyone else had, acceptance. He knew now that there will be talk about what had happened during the endurance test with Blake, he knew that the pups would accuse him of wanting to kill his own brother, however that wasn't the case with him.

"Shawn." Balance said to Shawn. Her brother turned around and looked at her, without saying a word he just looked away from her. "Everyone's talking about that incident, aren't they?" Shawn asked.

Balance walked up to her brother. "No, I'll make sure that Lt. Pug gets the blame for not interrupting the fight, not you." She assured Shawn as she placed her paw on his shoulder. "Besides there's nothing you can do to stop it now except apologize and hope that it would go away."

Shawn sighed as he looked at Balance. "I hope you're right, Bal." He spoke.

Balance smiled as she patted his back. "Of course." She said to Shawn. "Let's go back over to the Bark Brigade, I'll talk to the Colonel and see if it can't be TJ that will just teach us."

"Okay." Shawn spoke to Balance as they headed back to the Bark Brigade.

Blake saw that Shawn and Balance were heading back. "I'm glad to see that you guys made it back." He said to Balance.

Balance just chuckled. "But we've only been gone for five minutes." She replied.

Blake shook a bit. "But it felt like a year." He replied.

Shawn looked at Blake. "I'm sorry, for what happened, Blake." He said to him.

"Don't sweat it, bro." Blake assured Shawn.

Balance looked at Blake. "Would you like it, if TJ trained us instead?" She asked him.

"I would like that." Blake replied.

"Good, I'll see if Sgt. Tibbs won't let me see the Colonel." Balance said to Blake as she walked over to Sgt. Tibbs to speak with him.

Later that day…

Shawn was exploring the farm wondering what he could get himself into, he saw a Dalmatian in a box as he walked over. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked as he tilted his head.

The Dalmatians head popped out to reveal that it was Two-Tone in the box. "Oh, Shawn, hi, I was just rummaging through the Yard Sale Box." She replied to him.

"I see." Shawn spoke, he sighed as he looked at Two-Tone. "I guess you heard what happened at Bark Brigade, huh?"

Two-Tone was looking at the black hat that she had in her paws not looking at Shawn. "Yeah, Lucky told me what happened." She said to him.

Shawn sat down as he looked at Two-Tone. "Do you think the animals would want me kicked out?" He asked.

Two-Tone shook her head. "No, Balance explained what had happened." She replied. "However you will be punished at least that's what mom and dad said."

"Hey, I have to pay for my actions, right?" Shawn asked.

"Yup." Two-Tone replied as she agreed with Shawn putting the hat down, she then jumped out of the box. "So what are you doing out here? I thought you and your siblings were going to talk to your teacher."

"Balance said she would like to talk to TJ alone." Shawn replied as he saw Two-Tone sit down.

"I see." Two-Tone said to Shawn. "How do you like the farm?"

"It's okay." Shawn replied. "Beats living at Hell Hall."

Two-Tone laughed. "I agree, here we have as much space to move around in." She said to Shawn. "I sometimes go through this yardsale box, just to see what to wear."

"Why?" Shawn asked. "You don't have to go through that yardsale box, to please Lucky."

"I don't?" Two-Tone asked looking confused.

"No, I bet he thinks you're beautiful, just the way you are." Shawn replied

Two-Tone blushed thinking that Shawn was right, but she liked the clothes that were in the box. "Let's head back toward the barn." Shawn suggested. "I'm sure, TJ would love to meet you."

"Maybe later." Two-Tone said to Shawn as she walked away.

"Okay, see you." Shawn said to Two-Tone as he walked toward the barn.

Blake was in the Attic playing with Lucky as they played a game called Super Barkio Bros.

Blake was impressed with the graphics and the design, but thought it was missing something, Lucky noticed that Blake was thinking about something. "What are you thinking, Blake?" He asked.

"I just wonder if Roger would put a story mode in the sequel if he gets around it." Blake replied.

"Super Barkio Bros. 2?" Lucky asked.

"Yep." Blake replied

"But then it would be a one player." Lucky spoke.

"Not if you have two players playing at the same time." Blake suggested.

"Ah, I see." Lucky said to Blake.

Lucky looked and saw the time. "Better get going." He said to Blake. "Don't want to be late."

Blake knew what Lucky meant but somehow seemed occupied with Roger's game than wanting to know what time it was as Lucky started to walk out of the attic. "You can't leave now, we're almost to the final level." Blake said to Lucky.

"You can keep playing if you want, but I have to get back to the barn." Lucky spoke as he left, Blake just shrugged and kept on playing, hours passed by as Shane walked up to the Attic. "Come on, Blake, TJ's been waiting on you before he could explain what he wants to do." He said to Blake.

"Can't speak… Playing… Video… Game." Blake spoke.

Shane walked up to the desk and jumped onto the chair, he then jumped up onto the desk, he got to admit Roger does have his ways with technology, but he had to snap Blake out of it, he walked over to the computer. "I hope this doesn't mess up the game." He presses the power button so the game would go off.

Just then the monitor went black as Blake snapped out of it and screamed like a girl as he was trying to frantically trying to turn the computer back on, Shane shook his head. "Oh, Blake, you do need to get out more, Video Games and TV will rot your brain." He suggested.

"TV and Video Games not rot brain." Blake spoke.

Shane was right about that as he walked up to Blake. "Come on, Blake, it'll be fine." He said to him as he pulled Blake away from the monitor. "Besides, this is way more important."

"Is Thunderbolt going to save Tiny Tim?" Blake asked.

"No, that's not until next week." Shane replied.

"Then I'll stay here till then." Blake spoke.

"What about TJ?" Shane asked

"I'm not moving from this spot." Blake replied.

Shane sighed as he knew that Blake had him beat, but then had an idea. "Okay, I'll just have to get TJ to give the last issue of Thunderbolt away." He said to him, hoping he'd fall for it.

Blake looked at Shane. "Is this the same mint condition that came out, this week?" He asked.

Shane smiled knowing he's got Blake in his paws now. "The very one." He replied. Blake smiled as he got down from the desk and dashed out of the attic like a streak of lighting. Shane got down from the desk and soon followed Blake to the barn.

* * *

Looks like Shane has got Blake under his paw now, but what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the 101 Dalmatians that belongs to it's rightful owner, I only own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

Shawn walks into the barn. "Am I late?" He asked Balance and TJ.

"No." Balance replied to Shawn

"We're waiting for your brothers, Shane is supposed to be here with Blake." TJ explained. Just then Blake and Shane arrived. "So where is it, TJ?" He asked.

"I… Don't understand." TJ replied to Blake. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain it later, TJ, it was the only thing I could think of that would get him to stop playing video games." Shane explained.

"The reason I wanted you four here is because I have an announcement." TJ spoke as he watched Shane and Blake walk up to their siblings. "I've talked to Balance and the Colonel about a certain problem you pups have had with Lt. Pug, I agreed that I will be training you pups from now on."

Blake smiled as he wagged his tail happily. "You mean it?" He asked.

TJ nodded his head. "Yes, but I expect you pups to work double time, one in the morning and one at night before bedtime." He replied.

A Male Dalmatian with two black ears and spots like a regular Dalmatian wearing a red collar walked up to TJ, his name was Pongo. "Are you sure that's wise?" He asked.

"Of course, Mr. Pongo." TJ replied. "I have an owner to look after, too, but I may change my schedule since he has school on Monday and won't be back until 2:30, so it would be wise to actually train them till then."

Balance looked kind of down, but not at what TJ said, but what had happened earlier. TJ looked and noticed this. "Something troubling you, my student?" He asked.

Balance looked at TJ. "I just don't get why Lt. Pug would have Shawn kill Blake." She replied.

TJ looked outside and saw that it was soon getting dark as the sun was going down. "I can understand the shock you went through, Balance, Colonel has said he will speak with Pug and get to the bottom of this, maybe he has seen Shawn's rage and was temping on using it for his own personal gain, which is why I suggested to Shawn to calm down." He explained. "Now, I'll be seeing you pups, next week." As TJ started walking out of the door, he heard a voice. "Next week?" Blake pouted. TJ didn't look back as he lifted up his paw. "Don't worry, it'll give you plenty of play time till then." He soon left.

"Far out. :)" Blake said as he smiled.

Balance smiled as she shook her head as she saw Pongo walk up to her. "Do you really want Zess over here?" He asked Balance.

Balance nodded. "I'm sure." She said to Pongo. "He said he was a wanderer, I couldn't let him wander around looking for a place to call his own."

"Fair enough." Pongo said to Balance.

Shawn hearing the conversation walked over to his sister. "Who's this Zess you speak of?" He asked Balance.

Balance just sweat dropped, she knew that her brother wouldn't allow her to have a boyfriend, she looked at her brother. "Just a friend.^^;" She responded.

"I see." Shawn said to Balance not believing her, he has caught her with boys but knew that they would get what they wanted then dumped her after, he sighed as he walked away from his sister.

Balance saw that Shawn sighed and walked away. "Shawn?!" She called out but her brother ignored her, she was the eldest of her siblings and wanted respect, but still didn't know why Shawn was acting like this, she was confused about this, he never acted like this before, not even when they were at their old house, he was real friendly since then. She started remembering the time Shawn thought he lost his tail.

Flashback Begins

Shawn woke up from a dream he had, but what really shocked and frightened him was that he didn't feel his tail, he got up and looked for it. "Whewe is it?" He asked as he looked around for it. "My tail is gone." He started to whimper, he then started hearing footsteps coming toward him as he whimpered more not knowing who it was.

As the shadow walked up to Shawn, he heard a voice. "Its okay, Shawn, its just momma." The shadow assured Shawn.

Shawn looked and saw his mother, she had two white ears, spots like a regular Dalmatian, a heart on her right hip. Her name was Jenna, Shawn showed a weak smile to his mother. Jenna sat down and looked down at her son. "Tell mommy what's wrong." She said to him.

"I wost my tail." Shawn spoke as he tried to stop the tears from running down his muzzle.

Jenna laughed a little as she lied down. "You didn't lose your tail, dear." She spoke. "It's right where it's always been."

"It is? Whewe mommy, whewe?" Shawn asked.

Jenna smiled as she saw Shawn's tail was still attached to her son. "Right here." She said to Shawn, she then grabbed his tail.

Shawn looked and saw that his mother had gotten a hold of his tail. "See, you still have it, if you didn't, you wouldn't have felt that I grabbed a hold of it, would you?" Jenna asked Shawn.

At this point, Shawn gotten control of his tears and stopped the whimpering as he shook his head.

"But you know what son?" Jenna asked.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"We would still love you, rather you had a tail or not." Jenna replied as she let go of Shawn's tail, leaned over and kissed Shawn on his head. "I love you."

Shawn smiled as he gave his mother a puppy lick on the cheek. "I wove you too, mommy." He said to her.

"Now get some sleep.:)" Jenna said to Shawn as she saw Shawn yawn, she then nuzzled her son gently and started to walk back to her own doggy bed where her husband was.

Shawn looked and noticed that Balance was awake seeing this, she smiled knowing that her brother was better, she turned over and went back off to sleep.

End of Flashback.

"Everything okay, Balance?" Pongo asked Balance seeing her daze off into space.

"Yeah, just remembering the past." Balance replied to Pongo.

"Come on, it's getting late." Pongo spoke to Balance.

Shawn was near the barn entrance as he watched Lucky and Two-Tone talk, they were unaware that Shawn was actually watching them as they spoke. "Where are you?" He asked in a whisper as he looked up at the night sky, he then looked back at Lucky and Two-Tone who were finished talking and Two-Tone started to walk away from Lucky but he grabbed her paw and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

As Lucky and Two-Tone were kissing, Shawn looked back at the sky seeing the full moon, he then heard a voice call out. "Shawn, Lucky, Two-Tone, it's time to come back inside." Shawn looked and saw Perdita, he nodded. "Okay." He spoke as he walked toward the slide. "You promised." He thought.

He got on the second floor of the barn and walked toward the other pups that were already asleep, he saw his three siblings were together and walked over to them and laid down next to them. "It's just not fair, don't tell me you already forgotten about your pups." His thoughts continued. Shawn closed his eyes and fell off to sleep.

The next morning, Shawn heard a rooster crow. "Mom, tell Adam to shut off the dab burn Alarm, please, I just need five more minutes of sleep." He said out of nowhere.

Blake just laughed and looked at his brother and spoke in a girly voice. "Just get up now dear and go see what your father wants."

"Okay." Shawn spoke, he got up, yawned not paying attention to his brothers and sister as he stretched and walked toward the barn entrance only to fall off the second floor of the barn and hit the first floor. Shawn could feel pain, but when he opened his eyes, he wasn't worried about the pain, he wanted to know where he was. "Okay, Blakey, you had your fun, bring me back to our house, now." He demanded.

Blake walked toward the edge of the second floor. "I can't bro, we live here now." He said to Shawn.

"Who said?" Shawn asked sounding annoyed.

"TJ." Shane replied

"You want to know what I think, I think you could take that and shove it up…"

Balance heard a noise as she perked up her ear. "Shawn quiet, now's not the time." She said to her brother.

Shawn grinned. "And why not?" He asked.

"Something's wrong." She replied as she jumped down and ran out of the barn, Blake and Shane jumped down, following their sister, Shawn began to follow suit as they headed for the chicken coop, where they saw some Male foxes with some of the eggs.

"I don't know why you were in the chicken coop, but I suggest you put those eggs back and leave." Balance spoke.

"Why should we?" Ace asked.

"Because it's either you leave or we'll do it for you." Shawn replied.

"Ha, more of you ugly pups are going to stop us?" Ace asked, then more of Ace's members appeared from behind Ace as they gently put the eggs down onto the soft patches of grass.

Blake looked at his siblings. "Are you sure we can take them down?" He asked.

Balance nodded. "Remember what TJ said, teamwork is the key." She replied as she extended her claws, Shawn, Shane and Blake did the same, jumping into the air and lunged at the Male Foxes.

The Male Foxes dropped down like flies when Balance and her siblings struck them with each blow.

"Aw, no more?" Shawn asked feeling disappointed.

"Nope, and I hope that's the last time we see foxes or other animals trying to steal from a chicken coop." Balance replied as she retracted her claws as she looked at the unconscious bodies.

"Better get back to Zess so I can give him a tour." Balance said to her brothers.

Shawn looked at Balance. "So, you're ditching us for this Zess guy, you speak of?" He asked her.

"No, that's not it." Balance replied.

"Then what is it?" Shawn asked as he got angry.

"Look, Shawn, we need to talk." Balance replied. "So let's talk in private."

"Forget it." Shawn snapped, he walked away from Balance, Shane and Blake.

"Don't worry, he just needs to blow off some steam." Shane said to Balance.

"I hope so." Balance spoke as she headed back into the barn.

"Zut!" Shawn swore in French. He was pretty peeved off, he didn't know what to do, all he knew was that he was waiting on someone. He then heard a voice coming from behind him, as he looked and saw that two Rottweiler pups stole Anita's purse. He tripped one of the pups and one of them dropped the purse. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I suggest you beat it." He snapped at the Rottweiler's.

The Rottweiler's nodded and ran off forgetting about the purse. Shawn picked it up with his maw and walked over to Anita, he wasn't expecting either praise nor scolding on second thought he was expecting scolding, but was surprised when Anita took the purse and carefully stroked his fur knowing Shawn wasn't the friendliest pup on the farm. "Thank you, Shawn." She said to him. Anita then walked back into the house.

"What just happened?" Shawn asked, he was confused by the event expecting Anita to scold him like the teachers at the obedience school once did, it didn't matter if he did the tricks right or not, they would scold him till he got fed up with it and didn't do anymore doggy tricks to get anymore treats, he remembered one of the teachers calling him a stupid dog cause of that.

Meanwhile…

Balance was next to a pond, as she saw her reflection in the water. She didn't know what she was going to do with her brother Shawn as she sighed. "What are you doing?" Asked a familiar voice. Balance looked behind her and saw Pongo then looked back at her reflection. "I… I was just thinking while waiting for Zess." She replied. "He's at the food trough right now."

Pongo could see that Balance was troubled, he knew that she wasn't his biological daughter but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "Something bothering you?" He asked her.

Balance looked back at Pongo. "It's just that I'm worried that Shawn has surely changed for good, the ObedienceSchool really has changed him." She replied. "He's suffered a lot than Shane, Blake and I."

"I see." Pongo spoke. "That's why he's been hard to get along with, however Two-Tone and Lucky seems to like him."

Balance nodded. "I know." She said to him. "And that is good, he needs them more than they know."

"But that's not the only thing that's bothering you, is it?" Pongo asked.

Balance shook her head. "No, it isn't, our mother promised to come find us." She replied. "I'm afraid something has happened to her and that may set not only me but Shawn off."

Pongo walked up and sat next to Balance. "You shouldn't worry, if something does happen to your mother, then there's something that you and your brothers must know."

Balance tilted her head. "What's that?" She asked. Pongo smiled. "She will always be in your hearts." He replied.

"How is that so? I don't actually feel her inside me." Balance asked.

"She's part of your family, so that makes you, your siblings and your mother one." Pongo replied.

"I don't quite get it." Balance spoke.

"Look in the pond." Pongo suggested.

Balance looked at her reflection and Pongo placed his paw on Balance's reflection, she watched that her reflection changed to her mother. "You see, she lives in you." Pongo spoke.

Balance smiled then felt Pongo push her into the pond, she was dripping wet as she looked at Pongo and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Pongo." She said to him.

Meanwhile Shane and Blake was picking up the eggs so they could bring them back to the chicken coop, they saw a spotted chicken walking up to them. "A-a-are they gone?" Spot asked.

Blake looked at Spot. "If you mean our siblings, yeah, they're gone." He replied.

Shane looked at Blake. "She means the Foxes." He spoke, he then looked at Spot. "Yeah, they just left, I'm hoping that the chickens will allow us to come in long enough to give them their eggs back." He said to Spot.

Spot nodded. "They should." She said to Shane.

"Great, we can give back the eggs to the Chickens." Shane said to Spot as he smiled.

Blake looked at Spot. "Who are you?" He asked.

Spot looked at Shane and Blake. "My name is Spot, I believe I'm a dog trapped in a Chicken's body." She replied to Blake.

"And that is…?" Blake asked.

"A Dalmatian." Spot replied.

"Which is?" Blake asked.

"It's what you are, the spots and white fur." Spot replied.

"Really, I've always wondered if I was a Labrador." Blake joked.

Spot's jaw dropped to Blake's stupidity, Shane just shook his head. "You have to excuse him, he got bumped in the head a lot accidently by our original owner." He spoke.

"Oh, I see." Spot said. "How come I've never seen you and Blake before?"

"Well, we along with our brother and sister were visiting our original owner from time to time." Shane replied to Spot.

"There's two more of you?" Spot asked.

"Yep, Shawn and Balance." Shane replied.

Shane looked at Blake. "Come on, help me with the eggs." He spoke to his brother as he started walking over to the Hen house. "Right behind you, Shane."

"Maybe I can be of some help." Spot said to Shane.

"Thanks." Shane said to Spot. "Blake hand some eggs to Spot."

"Righty-o." Blake said to Shane, he then looked at Spot. "Pick as many of the eggs as you want, dudette." He said to her. Spot got some of the eggs and helped Shane and Blake bring them back into the hen house.

Shane, Blake and Spot walked into the Hen House, only to see the chickens were afraid about something. "What's wrong?" Shane asked them.

Blake looked at Shane. "Do you think that they've seen a ghost?" He asked his brother.

Shane shook his head. They then heard a voice. "Spot, how many times do I have to tell you, don't talk to strangers." Blake, Shane and Spot looked and saw Spot's mother walking up to them. "For all we know, those two pups could be working for those foxes."

"No ma'am." Shane spoke to Spot's mother. "My siblings and I fought off the Foxes, they're no where to be found, they ran off into the woods somewhere."

"So you're not going to attack us?" Cornelia asked.

"No, we're here to give you and the other hens back their eggs." Shane replied.

"Why is the entire group of Hen's looking scared?" Blake asked. "They look frightened about something."

"One of the Foxes killed one of our own." Cornelia replied.

"What?" Shane asked. "How can that be, he just crowed this morning."

"That was a crow of distress, dear." Cornelia replied taking some of the eggs off of Shane's paws.

"Do you know where the body is now?" Shane asked.

"Sure, just put the eggs in the corner and I'll lead you to it." Cornelia replied.

Shane, Blake and Spot did what she said and walked out toward the back of the Hen House with Cornelia, Blake and Shane was shocked to see that the Roosters Vocal Cords were ripped out of him, Shane walked over to the body.

"If only we had known this sooner." Blake said to Shane.

Shane however ignored Blake for now, he noticed the blood that was coming out of the Rooster's neck was a little wet fixing to be dry. "D***, I didn't expect this to happen, at least not like this."

"What is it?" Cornelia asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but I have a feeling those foxes weren't there to harm you." Shane replied to Cornelia. "The Rooster yes, but you chickens wouldn't have been harmed, I know the foxes were after the eggs, though."

"What are you talking about?" Cornelia asked.

"I think someone or something wanted our attention, but whom?" Shane asked. He then started to think.

Just then in the woods.

"So you're saying four of the pups from Dearly Farm have defeated you and your group?" Asked a calm Male voice, the figure had only one eye open revealing it from the Shadows.

"Yes, you're Excellency." Ace was on all fours, knowing that he had to get forgiveness otherwise… He didn't want to think about it as he gulped knowing that the shadow didn't like failure very much.

"Did they look like Lucky and his siblings?" Asked the Shadow.

"If you mean by Dalmatians, then yes." Ace replied.

"No, Lucky has a horse shoe on his back." The Shadow replied.

"Oh, no sir." Ace spoke.

The shadow blinked as he was speechless, Ace either took it as a good sign or a bad sign, but he was really hoping that his boss would take it as a good sign. "You may go." Said the Shadow.

"Oh, thank you sir." Ace spoke as he sighed with relief.

"However…" The Shadow Spoke.

Ace froze knowing that this could be it. "You have done well." Said the Shadow. The fox was confused. "I-I-I don't understand, we failed you." He spoke.

"Yes, you have, you may get punished for failing me, but I wasn't expecting you to succeed." The Shadow spoke.

"W-W-What do y-you mean, s-s-sir?" Ace asked as he was frightened.

"I was expecting you to tell me everything you knew." The Shadow replied, the picture of Balance, Shawn, Blake and Shane slid out of the shadows. "Are these the pups that beat you?"

Ace examined the picture frame very carefully then looked at the Shadow. "Yes, those are the ones." A female Coyote appeared walking up to Ace. "That is all." A white paw pulled the picture toward the shadow. "Rhonda, you know what you must do." He said to her.

Rhonda nodded as Ace started to sweat. "But you said I could leave." He said in a panick, knowing that the Shadow had something planned for him. The Shadow looked at Ace. "That I did, however, you have seen too much, so I have no choice but to terminate you." The Shadow replied.

Rhonda grabs the Male Fox and walks out of the Shadow's sight. "Please, I beg of you, let me live, I swear, I won't tell anyone." Ace begged. "Come on now, Mr. Ace take your punishment like an animal." The Shadow spoke. Then Rhonda and Ace were out of his sight, as he looked at the picture. "So, you four are still alive, and here I thought you were dead." He spoke.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out. Please R&R.


End file.
